


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild Kink, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albert prend du plaisir avec son' fils Jonas.Lire les tags.Contenu mature et explicit.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est qu'une histoire. Ne faite rien de cela en réalité. Les enfants sont des être précieux.  
> Dans cette histoire je ne parle pas de véritable enfant. Ne pas refaire. !!!

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon pendant que son petit garçon était allongé sur le ventre devant lui, en train de regarder un dessin animé à la télé.   
Il portait un pyjama pleins de motifs et de couleur qui mettait en valeur son cul bombé.  
Le pénis de l'homme pénis qui en pleine erection atteignait les 10 pouces était dur et humide sous son short alors que le gland brillait de pré-sperme.

Il le convoitait depuis des mois et mes couilles pleines de spermatozoïde allait explosé s'il ne passait pas a l'action. Il voulait le baiser, s'enfoncer dans son petit anus serré. 

Jonas avait vu sa bite dressée des centaines de fois quand ils se baignaient ensemble, inconscients des pensées impures dans la tête de son père. Ce soir, il avait décidé qu'il n'attenderait plus.

Il baissa son short laissant sa queue jaillir à l'air libre. Il monta tranquillement derrière le petit jonas et soulèva doucement son pantalon de pyjama, révélant les belles fesses rondes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Malgré son âge, chacun avait déjà la taille d'un melon.  
L'enfant resta silencieux, inconscient de d'illégalité de l'acte qu'il commettrait bientôt. 

Il fit glisser sa bite le Long des deux boules de chair.  
L'enfant rigola et se tortilla un peu, en sentant l'humidité contre ses fesses. L'homme s'arrêta un instant pour profiter des derniers instants d'innocence de son fils avant de transformer sa vie en enfer incestueux.

Il saisis ses hanches et sa bite commence son long eg douloureux voyage jusqu'au creux des entrailles du bambin.

"Non, papa, ça fait mal! NOOON!"

Ses cris étaient de la musique à ses oreilles alors qu'il forçait son membre dans l'anus serré.   
Il poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son sexe atteignait le rectum. Son liquide pré-éjaculatoire ne suffisait pas à ce que son sexe glisse et il ne pu donner que de légères poussées. Le plaisir brutal de violer les fesses de sa salope de fils en valait largelent la peine.

"Je te viole, bébé," grogna l'homme excité. " La longue queue de papa est dans ton cul de bébé."

Son cul etait si agréable qu'il dura à peine une minute. Avec un dernier gémissement, il jouit ce qui ressemblait à un litre de sperme dans l'anus de l'enfant. 

 Des millions de bébés potentiels envahirent ses entrailles à la recherche d'un œuf à fécondé. 

 Finalement après quelques coup de queue, il s'effondra sur toi. Il laissa sa bite à présent au repos dans le cul empli de sperme et de sang, ignorant les pleurs du bambin. 

Il regarda son visage et vis sa douleur, sa confusion et ses questions. Il posa sa main sur l'une de ses fesses charnues et la pétris doucement avec ma main. 

"Je viens de te violer", expliquais-je. "Ton cul est si gros et rond que papa a juste dû enfoncer son sexe à l'intérieur et gicler son sperme en toi."

"Qu'est-ce que du sperme papa dit-il en chouinant."

"le sperme est la substance que les papas giclent à l'intérieur de Maman pour faire des bébés."

Ses yeux s'élargirent.   
"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir un bébé?"

Sa queue palpita dans le cul douloureux à la pensée de son petit garçon de quatre ans avec une grosse ventre de 9 mois portant ses enfants.  
 "Oui," il mentit.  
 "Oui, tu le feras."

Cela ne pourrait jamais arriver, bien sûr, mais l'expression de la peur sur son visage en valait la peine.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent il viola son enfants tout les soirs, parfois pluisieurs fois dans la journée ne se lassant pas de la chaleur et de l'etroitesse de l'anus. Anus qui etait encore plus serré qu'au premier jour.    
Visiblement son cul ne s'adaptait pas à la pénétration.  
Cela lui convenait. Ses cris et ses pleurs ne faisait que jeter de l'essence sur son désir.

Au fil des mois, il essaya tout ce qu'il put. Il lui enfonca un gode dans le cul alors meme qu'il était deja present en lui. Il perdit le compte du nombre de fois ou il vint en lui.  
Il remarqua pourtant que Jonas grossissait a vue d'oeil. Son ventre était aussi rond qu'un ballon. Au début il supposa que tout le sperme accumuler en était la raisin. Mais il réalisa finalement. Son fils de quatre ans était enceinte.

" NoooN! " Laissa échapper Jonas dans un cri quand il lui révèla ce qui lui arrivait.    
Son désir s'en retrouva multiplié et il abusa de son corps avec plus d'ardeur encore.  Au début, il se demanda si ses coups de reins pourraient blesser ou même tuer le bébé mais il se sentait trop bien pour arrêter. Finalement il gémit de plaisir et envoya une large charge de sperme à l'intérieur de lui.  
Il réalise que leur enfant à naître mangeait tout le sperme qu'il déposait dans son rectum quand rien ne ressortir.  
"Je ferais mieux de m'assurer de te violer encore plus"dit il.  
 "Notre bébé a besoin de beaucoup de sperme pour manger."

Autour de son septième mois de grossesse, il remarque que ses boules gonflent et que sa bite lâchait une substance blanche. Il etait trop jeune pour produire du sperme blanc alors il goûta et réalise que c'était du lait!   
Tu nourriras notre bébé en le laissant sucer ta petite bite! Chuchota il excité.

Deux mois plus tard, le grand jour arriva.

"PAPA!

L'homme couru dans sa chambre pour le trouver se tortillant au sol de douleur le bas de son pantalon complètement trempé.

"Papa," gémis-t-il, "le bébé arrive!"

Il cria alors qu'une autre contraction le frappait et le futur père de famille faillit jouir dans son pantalon.   
"Le résultat de ton viol veux sortir petite pute" "Crois tu que ton cul serré pourra l'expulser ?

 

Il l'allongea sur le dos avec les jambes levées et les genoux pliés.   
"Pousse," dis-il.  
 "Dépêche-toi de chier mon bébé." 

Le bambin se tortilla pleurant alors que le bébé faisait son chemin dans son anus. Son pénis éjacula et éjacula à plusieurs reprises à cause de la pression des parois anal.  
Il se rendit compte que ce serait sa dernière chance de baiser son fils enceinte.   
Voulant prolonger le travail et la douleur de Jonas il s'empara des chevilles de l'enfant pour le maintenir en place et enfonca sa bite dans son cul. Les cris qu'il poussa etait horrible. Il avait l'impression que son corps etait dechiré en deux. Le sexe de l'homme touchait la tête du bébé à naître pendant qu'il baisait sauvagement sa mère.   
Il grogna comme un animal alors qu'il jouissait abondamment, trempant leur bébé dans son sperme pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin dans le monde.

Après des heures de travail douloureux, leur fils naquit. l'homme le nettoya, coupa le cordon, et ajusta sa bouche a la queue de Jonas pour qu'il puise teTer. Il sentit sa bite durcir pendant qu'il regardait son fils allaiter leur fils.  
Il vit aussi une affection maternelle dans les yeux de son fils pour le produit de son viol brutal. Et cela lui donna une idée.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il cessa de le violer entièrement. Lentement, l'étincelle de bonheur revint à son visage. il le regarda regarder avec amour le fruit de son viol qui allaite sa petite bite. Parfois, il lui faisait des câlins en prenant soin de leur enfant comme un père aimant.  
"Peut-être que la naissance de leur enfant avait transformé son père en l'homme doux, et absolument pas pédophile qu'il avait connu." Pensa Jonas.   
L'homme le laissa croire cela. 

Quelques semaines avant le 5ème anniversaire du petit Jonas le piège se referma. Il lui apporta leur enfant. Pret à allaiter le nourrisson, Jonas abaissa son pantalon et libéra sa petite queue en érection. Au lieu de cela, l'homme retira la couche du bébé et étendut ses fesses en face du sexe de Jonas   
"Viole-le," ordonna t-il. 

Pendant un moment, Jonas fut horrifié.   
"Non, papa, s'il te plaît."

Albert le gifla au le visage.   
"Viole ton fils."

"Ma queue est trop grosse pour son trou, ça va le blesser." répliqua Jonas qui connaissait la douleur.

Albert le gifla encore avant de libérer sa bite beaucoup plus grosse.   
" Ta bite est trop grosse, mais si tu ne violes pas cette petite garce, alors je le ferai!"

"NON, je vais le faire", sanglota L'enfant.  Il obéit et aligna sa bite en face du trou de nourrisson.  
"Je suis désolé," chuchote-t-il avant de lui bourrer le cul comme albert l'avaut fait il ya des mois.  
 Le bébé cria et pleura à la soudaine trahison de sa mère et se débattit faiblement contre lui.  
Jonas commencq à contrecoeur à entrer et sortir de son cul baignant dans le sang.  
 Bientôt le plaisir s'accumula dans ses couilles. Ses poussées augmenterent en vitesse et en enthousiasme. Albert vit son fils honteusement commencer à aimer faire souffrir son petit garçon. Bientôt son visage arborrait une expression de plaisir et il libéra un mélange épais de sperme et de lait dans les fesses de votre bébé quand il vint. 

Jonas s'effondra négligemment sur son bébé qui criait toujours lorsque il réalisa. Il retint son souffle.

"as-tu  
apprécié?" demanda Albert. Il connaissait la réponse mais voulait tout de même l'entendre le dire.

Jonas baissa les yeux de honte. "Oui."


End file.
